stjerneklartfandomcom-20200214-history
Uagadou
[ wag - a - doo ] Description Although Africa has a number of smaller wizarding schools (for advice on locating these, see here), there is only one that has stood the test of time (at least a thousand years) and achieved an enviable international reputation: Uagadou. The largest of all wizarding schools, it welcomes students from all over the enormous continent. The only address ever given is ‘Mountains of the Moon’; visitors speak of a stunning edifice carved out of the mountainside and shrouded in mist, so that it sometimes appears simply to float in mid-air. Much (some would say all) magic originated in Africa, and Uagadou graduates are especially well versed in Astronomy, Alchemy and Self-Transfiguration. The wand is a European invention, and while African witches and wizards have adopted it as a useful tool in the last century, many spells are cast simply by pointing the finger or through hand gestures. This gives Uagadou students a sturdy line of defence when accused of breaking the International Statute of Secrecy (‘I was only waving, I never meant his chin to fall off’). At a recent International Symposium of Animagi, the Uagadou School Team attracted a lot of press when their exhibition of synchronised transforming caused a near riot. Many older and more experienced witches and wizards felt threatened by fourteen-year-olds who could turn at will into elephants and cheetahs, and a formal complaint was lodged with the International Confederation of Wizards by Adrian Tutley (Animagus: gerbil). The long list of celebrated ex-students produced by Uagadou includes Babajide Akingbade, who succeeded Albus Dumbledore as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Students receive notice that they have gained entrance at Uagadou from Dream Messengers, sent by the headmaster or headmistress of the day. The Dream Messenger will appear to the children as they sleep and will leave a token, usually an inscribed stone, which is found in the child’s hand on waking. No other school employs this method of pupil selection. [ This was taken from Pottermore. ] General Details Uniforms *The school is situated in Central Africa, where most spoken languages are Xhosa, Swahili and Igbo. Each of the garments pay homage to a unique culture of Africa. **The Robe is called Agbada or Boubou, which is made of Bogolanfini fabric, or Malian Mudcloth. The robes are handwoven from coarse cotton and dyed from fermented mud. Brown symbolises fertility and pride for culture. **The shirts are called Dashiki. The style is west African, but they are made of Egyptian cotton, that comes from North Africa, and the embroidery on them are Moroccan; known for their intricacy. Gold symbolises prosperity of mind and white purity of soul. **Men wear Sokoto trousers and Closed neck vests. Sokoto Trousers are of West African Origin, but the Vests are Moroccan. Both are of an unique lapis color, that called Egyptian Blue; an unique pigment that was created millennia ago and apparently its formula is lost. This unique shade of blue is unreplicable. Sokoto is made of Congonese cotton but the vest is made of Linen. This shade of blue signifies uniqueness, broadness of mind and equality **Girls were Mushanana skirts, that look like Greek one shoulder draped dresses. It is made with a blend of South African silk and East African cotton. The origin of the garment is Rwanda, where it holds high value. Dashiki shirts were incorporated after the Islamic influence, where bareness of skin were frowned upon. Many a students who came from East and North Africa petitioned to add the white cloth in the uniform. Before that Mushanana were worn on the bare body. It applies with also that of the men. **The Madagascar silk cravat it of a French origin. In French, Cravat means scarf like tie, and when colonial invasion took place in Africa, it made the magical folks more aware of their origin. They started to cover the neck of themselves in the imitation of the colonial masters. It came from the West coast of Africa, and worn by both men and women. **The socks are not traditional African wears, they too came along with colonial invasion and they are worn as protective wears, rather than undergarments. It is woven from Egyptian cotton, died with organic indigo. **'Gele headwrap' is an South African, most probably of Namibian origin. This garment is also a product of Islamic influence; it symbolises modesty and intellectuality. Kufi cap is widely worn all around Africa and it symbolises the same. **'The leather shoes' changed its shape in the late 19th century, when Europeans started to come into Africa. They are made, woven and sewn by hand, and often made from elephant skin. African community thinks that Elephant skin can give the wearer the strength and patience of one. [ This was taken from @hunterartemis. ] Satellite Campuses *The school itself is a hotbed of activity, with so many students that there is never a dull moment. Portkeys are located throughout the grounds to take students to what have been cheerfully dubbed ‘satellite campuses’. These are located in every African country, offering hands-on lessons in Astronomy in South Africa’s Vredefort crater, or magizoology lectures in the dense Madagascar forest. [ This was taken from @radicalroleplayresources. ] Category:A Saga of Wikis